Rain
by Genesis Revelation
Summary: What would happen if Athrun admitted his feelings for Kira? AsuKira.


**A/N:** Oh, wow. I can't believe I'm writing a Gundam Seed fanfic. I love the show, so I said "Why not?". However, I'm quite new at writing, so some encouragement and constructive criticism might be nice. Enjoy my first Gundam Seed ficcy people!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gundam Seed, there would be waaay more shounen-ai between characters…trust me :D.

**Pairings:** This is an AsuKira fic, so please, if you don't like this pairing, or you don't like shounen-ai, hit the nice 'Back' button, and everyone will stay happy.

* * *

Rain. In it can be moments of great joy…or moments of great sorrow. The latter applied to Athrun Zala. The person that he loved most in the world just rejected him...

**(Flashback)**

Kira and Athrun were walking through the park that afternoon, an activity they do often. Only this time, things would be different.

"Looks like it's going to rain, huh Athrun?" Kira said.

Athrun looked up at the sky. "Sure does."

Then a silence fell between them. Not an uncomfortable silence, mind you, just a silence that stated that they both were enjoying each others presence, and no words needed to be said to confirm that.

Athrun took this opportunity to steal a quick glance at his companion. And immediately, he wished he didn't. What he saw made him catch his breath.

There was Kira, with brown hair shimmering in the afternoon sun, tanned skin giving off and un-earthly glow, and those beautiful, soft violet eyes that always lit up with joy every time they saw him. Oh how Athrun just wanted to grab him and-

'Stop right there, Zala!'

Athrun blushed and looked away. 'What were you doing, thinking impure thoughts like that! He thinks of you as a friend and nothing more! And you should too!'

Athrun had been harboring feeling for the brunette buy ever since they were children at the prep school. However, now that they were both in their teens, Athruns feelings were now mixed with lust and longing.

Athrun looked at Kira once again. 'Maybe he will return my feeling…' Athrun thought to himself. Athruns gaze traveled from his friends face to his lightly muscled torso and arms, the slender hips, and finally ended on his long legs. 'Maybe he'll understand…'

"Athrun?" the other boy inquired.

'Or maybe you'll get caught checking out your best friend and look like a complete idiot!' Said a snide voice at the back of his head.

Athruns head shot up to Kira's face at the sound of his name, a faint blush covering his face.

"Athrun, is something wrong?" Kira inquired again.

"N-no…"Athrun stammered, the embarrassment of being caught checking out his friend evident in his voice, "Nothings wrong…"

Kira stared at Athrun for a while with a questioning look on his face. When the blue haired boy wouldn't meet his gaze, Kira shook his head and started admiring the scenery one more.

'Kuso! What were you thinking, Athrun no baka! Checking out your friend is not normal!' Athrun mentally kept on cursing himself; unaware that Kira was not next to him anymore.

When Athrun did realize the lack of the other boys' presence next to him, he turned around and scanned the area with his eyes, finding his companion sitting at one of the park benches. When Kira met Athruns gaze, he gave him a bright smile, and patted the spot next to him, inviting Athrun to sit.

Athrun heaved a sigh before going and sitting down next to him.

"You've been unusually quiet, Athrun," Kira said, "Is something wrong?" He cast a worried glance at his companion.

'The only thing that wrong is me trying to get you into my bed.' Athrun said inwardly.

"No, nothings wrong, Kira. Stop worrying about me so much!"

Kira laughed. "Ok, Athrun, I'll stop. But you said you wanted to tell me something when you called. What was it?" Kira cast another curious glance at his companion.

Athrun blushed. He was going to tell Kira how he felt (a decision it took him months t decide), but now, he was having serious doubts.

"Um…" Athrun started, "Never mind about that. It wasn't really that important anyways."

"Oh come on Athrun!" Kira whined, making Athrun go mentally crazy, "If something's bothering, you know you can tell me, Athrun." Kira flashed him a brilliant smile.

Athrun couldn't help it. Kira sounded so sincere, Athrun just leaned over, capturing Kira's lips with his own.

When he finally pulled back, the shocked look on Kiras face said it all.

"You don't love me back, do you?" Athrun said, giving him a sad smile.

Suddenly, the rain the clouds had been holding back started to pour as Athrun got up from the bench and walked away, leaving Kira t wonder what just happened.

**(End Flashback)**

It was still raining. Athrun smiled wryly before heaving a sigh and facing the sky, letting the rain wash his face.

'How ironic,' he thought, 'The sky cries for me.'

Athrun just stood there a while, thinking about life, and what it would be like now that his best friend and one he loved was not going to be in it. In fact, he was so deep in thought, he almost didn't hear someone calling his name.

"…thrun…Athrun…ATHRUN!"

Athrun turned around to see Kira running towards him. But before Kira got to him, he slipped on the wet pathway that led through the park.

As if a reflex, Athrun sprang forward and quickly caught Kira before he fell.

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed in surprise, helping the shorter boy to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

Kira dusted himself off before looking up at Athrun with his brilliant violet eyes.

"Well," he said, "You never heard my answer to your question."

Brilliant green orbs blinked back in confusion. "My…question?" 'I don't remember asking Kira to marry me…'

"Yes," Kira replied with a smile, "You said 'You don't love me back, do you?' And if I'm not mistaken, the last part was a question."

When Athrun just blinked again, Kira took that as a sign to continue.

"Well, here's my answer."

And with that said, Kira leaned up on his tiptoes, and planted a kiss on Athruns lips. At first, Kira started massaging Athruns lips with his own. But pretty soon, he started running his tongue across Athruns lips, begging to enter his mouth. When Athrun didn't respond, Kira forcefully entered his mouth, searching and exploring every corner.

When Athrun got over the shock of the fact that his childhood crush and the subject of his infatuation was practically frenching him on the spot, he started to fight for control. He wasn't gonna let his cute little Kira-chan control him, oh no.

'Mm…' Athrun thought, 'He tastes like cinnamon.'

When they finally broke apart, violet orb filled with nothing but love met green ones.

"Athrun…" Kira said, placing his head on Athruns chest, "I love you."

Athrun sighed in contentment. "I know you do." He replied, "And I love you too."

**The End**

* * *

Aya: Yay! Happy ending! Don't you just love them?…Anyways, like it? No? A review would be nice! So don't be evil, and press that button to review! Thankies! 


End file.
